Something Broken
by J5TRXIII
Summary: Poor 2D all alone, after having a nightmare. Something wasn't right, and 2D didn't want to figure out the why.


Don't Own, nor made money from. read and review. Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.

Special thanks to: I don't write often, but you guy give me something to look forward to, when i do manage to write, this story i though was deleted, from my computer, but i am glad, I found it. Hope you enjoy. I will more then likely update this story more often then my last.

loovveee

Love

Guest

sinfulserenadeful

ladyxa

Glass Child

Usaga Matchi

PandaLove01

Sorry the rather LONG and broken update to this series of story. Enjoy.

Stuart knew something wasn't right, when he first woke up that morning. He felt a deep rush of something, it was an unknown terror, he couldn't place. Something dark had worked it way into his dreams last night, he just knew it, but he couldn't remember what it was. The feeling of darkness, didn't leave as he took a warm shower. It didn't flee when he walked outside in the sun light. Something wasn't right. He felt it grow worse and worse the more the day went on. Russel and Noodle, had left. Noodle had been kind enough to tell 2D that she and Russel was going to an underground band concert. Smiling with broken teeth, Stuart wish them a farewell, and not to get too drunk. Noodle saluted him, and bounced away. That was in the morning, around noon, he noticed he hadn't eaten anything, and would more than likely get yelled out, by Noodle when she found out.

The place was disheartening quiet with out Russel and Noodle, he didn't want to disturbed Murdoc in case the bassist was sleeping still. That was one road, 2D never wanted to travel ever again. His relationship had been on a high note with the bassist, but he knew if he didn't keep on it, the high note, would begin to sound like a dying mouse. Walking slowly into the kitchen, he looked around hoping maybe, Noodle and Russel had come back. He pouted, he wished they would come back, the dark feeling hadn't lifted, and he was growing depressed, though he promised Russel, he wouldn't over do it with his meds.

Walking over to the sink, he made a face, the dishes were disgusting. It was Murdoc turn to wash them, but of course, 2D didn't want to go and inform his band mate, anything less than life threatening at this hour of the day. Taking in a deep breath, Stuart let it out, and went about doing the rather large pile of dirty dishes. Half way done with them, he felt eyes, watching him. He was half tempted to look back, however he knew he was being silly, Murdoc was asleep, he won't be up till later. Still his hands froze in the dish water, and he dare not move at all. The feeling was so intense, he had to turn, the temptations was too much for him.

Slowly turning his head to the left, he saw. . .nothing, not a bloody thing, nothing was out-of-place, no one was standing there, though he still felt eyes on him. As if a creature or a monster had made it way into his mind, and watched him for there. Panic began to rise in him, his heart began to beat faster, something wasn't right. He couldn't stay there, he need to leave, he need to run. The nightmare, wasn't real, he thought, it was just a bad dream, he didn't notice that his hands, began to shake or that the plate in them, was slipping slowly out of them. He let out a blood curdling scream, when the sound of a plate smashed into the floor. Looking down, he felt his eyes widen. How did the plate even leave his hands, raising them up, he saw them tremble in fear. Fear of what, he quickly looked around, he felt a pressure move off to his right, and he decided then, he didn't want to be around, to find out if it was a nightmare, or if it was real.

Slowly as if he was a wounded animal, he made his way towards the arch way , that lead out into the hallway. He could make it to his room, if he sprinted. If he could run faster, then the creature, if he could . . . he froze. Hands were on his shoulder, cold hands. Cold bony hands. Fear flooded with in his veins tenfold. He was going to die, he was going to die a horrible, painful death. He was going to be mangled, or worse, eaten alive. "What are you doin?" relief came with the voice. As he let out a breath, he wasn't aware he was holding. He never felt so happy to hear Murdoc's voice ever. "Muds there is somethum in the kitchen." he said though he didn't turn around to face Murdoc, he didn't want to give the creature, an opening to attack him.

"What you goin on bout?!" Murdoc didn't sound happy, and his face, had 2D turned to look, could have spoiled fresh milk. Stuart didn't reply, his sunken eye watch for movement in the kitchen. A few minutes went by, and nothing. Murdoc, had enough of the silences and walked around the horror struck singer. "Murdoc!" came the panicked singer, as he flung himself at the bassist. "We gotta get out of 'ere!" he was panicked, shaking and as he looked up into mix matched eyes, with his own frighten sunken in ones. Scoffing, Murdoc allowed Stuart to pull him out of the kitchen. The singer didn't stop pulling him, till they was both half way across the house. Stuart looked less of a shaking leaf, and more like a man who seen a ghost.

"What the matter Dullard?" It wasn't that Murdoc was concerned for his Singer, his tone of voice stated, in a monotone way, he could care less. When Stuart didn't reply, and could only look at his bedroom door, as if it was a snake, ready to strike him if he made a move towards it.

"I had a bad dream" he began in a soft broken tone. His eyes were fall to the floor, as he brought his hands, up into his hair to lightly pull at the strains. "So what we all had bad dream moron-" "You was killed, I killed you" Stuart interrupted Murdoc, he didn't do it often, but he was nearly in tears, as he began to remember everything. Murdoc for his part, didn't say anything, as Stuart continued. "I-I-I killed you, Russel first, hit 'im over the head, with a pan. I strangled Noodle with a cord, and I. . .I stabbed you in the heart." tear flowed down his pale cheeks now, as if someone had let a damn open. "I could feel you all die. I felt your blood on me, when I stabbed you" it was hard to understand him, Stuart words, was beginning to sound run together, as he began to slowly break down and sob.

He froze when he felt cold arm wrap around him. A hand at the back of his head, pulling him into a warm chest. "Hush up Dullard, gotta have a heart, for you to stab first. It was just a nightmare, get over it. " his words, though held little comfort to a normal person, meant the world to Stuart, as he sniffed and nodded. He stopped crying, and Murdoc pulled away.

"Muds" he said in a tiny cracked voice. "Yeah?" came the grumpy reply, as Murdoc distances himself away from the blue haired singer. "Could you, come take a nap with me?" came the soft question. He felt like shit, and more than likely looked the part. He felt his eyes were hot and puffy from crying. Murdoc narrowed his mix matched eyes, and turned and opened 2D's door and walked straight in.

It took a moment for Stuart to figure out that Murdoc was indeed, going to sleep with him. He walked in, after shutting his door, he couldn't help, but lightly laugh at Murdoc, who decided he want all of 2D bed. It was strange bassist agreed, but Stuart didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, as walking over, the blue haired singer, slowly climbed into his bed, snuggling up to Murdoc's chest, knowing he would get a punch for it. He waited for the impact, when none came, he tilted his head up to see why not. Murdoc had he eyes closed, his chest rose and fall in a slow manner.

Smiling softly Stuart, laid his head back on Murdoc chest. "Night Muds" he whispered softly. Little did he know, Murdoc's eyes had opened, and looked up at the ceiling, as the blue haired singer fall asleep, the bassist, let a soft smile grace his face. "Night Dullard" he replied back, in a more hush tone. Soon sleep claimed him, and his dream was pleasant to say the least, and Stuart, began to dream of having a picnic with his band mate. He slept on, having his pleasant dream, unaware of the eyes that looked at him from the shadow.


End file.
